eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ein Tanz mit Drachen - Kapitel 19 - Der eiserne Freier
Der eiserne Freier (Victarion I) ist das neunzehnte Kapitel von Ein Tanz mit Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Victarion Graufreud. Zusammenfassung Victarion Graufreud führt die Eiserne Flotte zunächst bis zu den Trittsteinen, und von dort segeln sie in drei Geschwader aufgeteilt zur Zederninsel. Dort allerdings kommen von 99 Schiffen nur 54 an. Die Gram hat unterwegs den Roten Priester Moqorro als Schiffsbrüchigen aufgelesen, der Victarions eiternde Wunde heilt und ihm erklärt, dass die Winde nach Meereen nun günstig seien. Synopsis Victarion teilt die Eiserne Flotte auf den Trittsteinen auf Victarion Graufreud sticht von den Schildinseln aus mit 93 von ursprünglich 100 Schiffen der Eisernen Flotte in See und nimmt Kurs auf die Sklavenbucht. Dort soll er im Auftrag seines Bruders Euron Graufreud nach Daenerys Targaryen suchen und sie zu ihm bringen, denn er will sie heiraten und mit Hilfe ihrer Drachen Westeros erobern. Die Eiserne Flotte ist die Hauptflotte der Eiseninseln setzt sich aus Kapitänen und Männern aller Eiseninseln zusammen. Sie untersteht direkt dem Meersteinstuhl und nicht irgendeinem Lord. Die Schiffe der Eisernen Flotte sind zwar kleiner als die riesigen Dromonen aus Westeros, aber sie sind immer noch dreimal größer als ein gewöhnliches Langschiff, und sie haben tiefe Rümpfe und harte Rammböcke, sodass sie es durchaus auch mit den Schiffen der Königlichen Flotte der Sieben Königslande aufnehmen können. Zunächst segelt die Flotte durch die Rothweynstraße an der kargen und wegen ihrer Untiefen und Strudel gefährlichen Küste von Dorne entlang. Bereits hier kapern sie fünf Schiffe: eine Galeasse, eine Galeere und drei Koggen. Dann erobert die Eiserner Sieg sogar das große Handelsschiff Edle Dame, das über Möwenstadt, Dämmertal und Königsmund nach Altsass unterwegs ist und gesalzenen Dorsch, Waltran und eingelegten Hering geladen hat. Nachdem die Flotte Dorne hinter sich gelassen hat, erreicht sie mit nun 99 Schiffen die Trittsteine, wo Vorräte, Wild und frisches Trinkwasser an Bord genommen wird. Victarion teilt die Flotte in drei Geschwader auf, da er weiß, dass fast 100 Schiffe auf einmal Aufsehen erregen würden und weil die Flotte dann auch nur so schnell wäre wie seine langsamsten Schiffe. Er will, dass sich die drei Flottenteile an der Südspitze der Zederninsel wieder versammeln. Ralf Steinheim soll die schnellsten Schiffe der Flotte über die so genannte Korsarenstraße an der Nordküste von Sothoryos entlang führen. Dort gibt es unzählige tote Städte, die an der glühend heißen Küste verrotten, und eigentlich meidet jeder Seemann diese gefährliche Route, doch auf den Basiliskeninseln gibt es zahlreiche entlaufene Sklaven, Sklavenhändler, Häuter, Huren, Jäger, gestreifte Menschen und auch Schlimmeres, und wer es wagt, den Eisernen Preis zu zahlen, kann dort auch Proviant besorgen. Ralf der Hinker hingegen soll mit den größeren, langsamen Schiffen in Richtung Lys aufbrechen, dort die Gefangenen verkaufen, die die Eisenmänner auf den Schildinseln und in Lord Hewetts Stadt gemacht haben, und mit dem Erlös Proviant für die lange, mittlere Passage über das offene Meer einkaufen. Der Tradition der Eisenmänner nach dürfen Menschen eigentlich nicht als Sklaven verkauft werden, sondern lediglich zu Leibeigenen und Salzweiber gemacht werden, und so ist Victarion froh, diese er Aufgabe abgeben kann. Victarion selbst will mit seinem Geschwader entlang der Küste der Umstrittenen Lande nach Volantis segeln, wo er Vorräte und Proviant aufnehmen will, um von dort aus um die Küste von Valyria zu umfahren. Dies ist die gewöhnliche und einfachste Route in den Osten, auf der es viele Schiffe gibt, die man kapern kann, und wo es zahlreiche kleinere Inseln gibt, die vor Stürmen Schutz bieten oder einen Zwischenhalt erlauben, falls es nötig sein sollte. Nur 54 Schiffe erreichen die Zederninsel In Volantis herrscht ein mehrtägiges Fest, da neue Triarchen gewählt worden sind, und Victarion erfährt zu seinem Schrecken, dass die Volantener planen, eine eigene Flotte nach Meereen zu schicken, um Daenerys Targaryen zu beseitigen und die Stadt zu plündern. Er fürchtet, dass die Flotte 300 oder vielleicht sogar 500 Schiffe umfassen könnte. Hinzu kommen dann noch die Verbündeten der Volantener, die bereits vor Meereen lagern: Yunkai und Astapor, Soldaten aus Neu Ghis, Qarth und Tolos. Bald schon bricht Victarions Geschwader also wieder auf, gerät aber schon am ersten Tag, nachdem sie Volantis verlassen haben, in einen Sturm, in dem die Dagons Fest mit die Rote Flut zusammenstoßen und zerbersten. Es sind nicht die einzigen Schiffe, die sein Geschwader verliert, und als es schließlich die Zederninsel erreicht, umfasst er nur noch 22 Schiffe. Die anderen beiden Flottenteile hat es noch schwerer getroffen. Ralf der Hinker erreicht die Zederninsel mit 14 Schiffen: der Lord Quellon, der Weiße Witwe, der Klagelied, der Leid, der Leviathan, der Eiserne Dame, der Schnitterwind und der Streithammer sowie sechs weiteren Schiffen, von denen aber zwei so schwer beschädigt sind, dass sie geschleppt werden müssen. Ralf berichtet, dass sie in drei große Stürme und dazwischen in schlechte Winde geraten seien, deren schwefelige Gerüche nur vom nahen Valyria stammen können. Er spricht aus, was auch schon Victarion gedacht hat: dass Euron sie auf eine Mission geschickt hat, von der sie nie zurückkehren sollen. Als er dann aber noch erklärt, sie seien verflucht, schlägt ihm Victarion zweimal ins Gesicht. Einmal, weil er so viele Schiffe verloren hat, und das andere Mal wegen seines dummen Geschwätzes über Flüche. Nach Ralfs Eintreffen folgen zwei windstille Tage, dann erscheinen die Kopflose Jeyne und die Furcht, worauf wieder zwei ereignislose Tage folgen, bis die Rabenfresser und die Eiserner Kuss zusammen mit der Edlen Dame auftauchen. Am Tag darauf erreicht die Jungfrauentod die Insel, und erst drei weitere Tage später erspäht Victarion das nächste Schiff, die Gram. Insgesamt kommen nur 54 Schiffe auf der Zederninsel an: 22 von Victarions Teilflotte, 14 von den Schiffen Ralfs des Hinkers und dazu neun von Ralf Steinheims Geschwader, der selbst obendrein vermisst wird. Hinzu kommen noch neun weitere gekaperte Schiffe aus der Sklavenbucht, bei denen es sich allerdings nicht um Kriegsschiffe, sondern um Koggen, Fischerboote, Händler und Sklavenjäger handelt. Leise verflucht Victarion den Sturmgott für seine Grausamkeit. Victarion war klar gewesen, dass er nicht hatte hoffen können, dass alle Schiffe die gefährliche Überfahrt überstehen würden, aber er hatte fest mit mindestens siebzig, vielleicht sogar mit achtzig Schiffen gerechnet. Er wünscht sich den Rat seines Bruders Aeron Graufreud, der vielleicht sogar imstande wäre, den Ertrunkenen Gott zu besänftigen. Nach dem Eintreffen der Gram ruft Victarion Wulf Einohr zu sich, der deren Kapitän Rodrik Sparr holen soll. Anschließend soll er Ralf dem Hinker, Tom Dorsch und Daegon Hirte Bescheid geben, dass sie die Schiffe und ihre Mannschaften bereit machen sollen, denn Victarion will am folgenden Tag mit der Abendflut die Reise nach Meereen fortsetzen. Als Letztes soll er Maester Kerwin zu ihm schicken. Victarion will die schwer beschädigte Hai auf der Zederninsel zurücklassen, damit sie weiter repariert werden kann und damit sie allen Nachzüglern Bescheid gibt. Wulf drängt zwar darauf, auf weitere Schiffe zu warten, doch Victarion fürchtet, dass die Volantener Meereen vor ihnen erreichen. Victarion lässt seinen Blick über die Langschiffe und über den Strand der Zederninsel schweifen, von der Maester Kerwin behauptet, man habe sie einst auch "Insel der Hundert Schlachten" genannt. Bislang hat Victarion allerdings keine Menschen zu Gesicht bekommen, sondern nur eine Menge Affen und Schweine. Die Schweine helfen, die Vorratskammern wieder aufzufüllen, aber die Affen sind eine echte Plage. Sie schwingen sich von Schiff zu Schiff und werfen mit ihrem Kot auf die Männer auf Deck und haben sich inzwischen schon auf der Hälfte der Flotte breit gemacht. Die Männer scheinen es zu lieben, wenn sie komische Dinge tun, aber Victarion hasst sie. Maester Kerwin hatte ihm erzählt, dass beim Untergang von Valyria eine neunzig Meter hohe Wasserwelle über die Insel hinweg gefegt sei und dabei hunderttausende Menschen getötet habe. Dabei sind die Paläste von Velos, dessen Ruinen eine Meile landeinwärts liegen, ebenso zerstört worden wie der Sklavenhändlerhafen Ghozai an der Nordküste der Insel, und nur ein paar Fischer und einige wenige Wachen, die das Glück hatten, auf dem höchsten Turm der Insel Dienst zu haben, hatten damals überlebt, um das Geschehene weiterzuerzählen. Victarion lässt Maester Kerwin seine Wunde behandeln Victarion steigt vom Deck hinunter in seine dunkle und kühle Kabine, wo die dunkelhäutige Frau auf ihn wartet und ihm sofort ein feuchtes Tuch auf die Stirn legt. Euron hatte die Frau einem Sklavenhändler in Lys abgenommen, und bevor er sie Victarion übergab, schnitt er ihr die Zunge heraus. Auch hatte er damit gedroht, sie umzubringen, sollte Victarion sie nicht als Geschenk annehmen, und da bekam dieser Mitleid. Eigentlich wollte Victarion sie dann auf See dem Ertrunkenen Gott opfern, doch dann konnte er sich doch nicht dazu durchringen. Inzwischen haben sie sich sogar ein wenig kennen gelernt. Nun rechtfertigt sich Victarion in einer Art Selbstgespräch der stummen Frau gegenüber, dass er die Flotte in drei Teile aufgeteilt hatte, denn keine Stadt hätte sich wohl dabei gefühlt, 99 Schiffe auf einmal im Hafen einlaufen zu sehen, und die Stürme hätten sie trotz allem ohnehin auf dem Sommermeer auseinander getrieben. Er erklärt, dass 54 Schiffe eigentlich zu wenig seien, um weiter zu reisen, dass er aber auch nicht länger warten könne. Er plant, die Sklavenhändler von See her zu überraschen, wie er es einst in der Graufreud-Rebellion gemacht hatte, als er die Flotte der Lennisters vor Lennishort vernichtend geschlagen hatte. Während er redet, zieht die dunkelhäutige Frau den Verband von der krustigen Wunde an seiner linken Hand ab, die er sich im Kampf mit Ser Talbert Serry bei der Eroberung der Schildinseln zugezogen hat. Als Maester Kerwin erscheint, beendet Victarion seinen Monolog und zeigt dem Maester die Wunde. Victarion verachtet den mädchenhaften jungen Mann, schon seit Euron ihn ihm auf den Schildinseln mit auf seine Reise geschickt hat. Zu Beginn hatte der Maester an Bord oft noch überheblich gegrinst, doch auf den Trittsteinen schlug Berton Demut ihm vier Zähne aus, und wenig später erschien der Maester bei Victarion und beschwerte sich darüber, dass vier Eisenmänner ihn wie eine Frau vergewaltigt hätten. Victarion hatte daraufhin einen Dolch auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen hingelegt und ihm gesagt, damit könne er es beenden, doch der Maester war nicht Manns genug gewesen, ihn auch einzusetzen. Jetzt schaut sich der Maester die Wunde an, riecht sogar daran, und dann erklärt er, dass sie nicht verheile und er erneut Eiter abfließen lassen müsse. Wie schon zuvor sagt er, er müsse die Hand vermutlich amputieren. Victarion droht ihm wie schon bei den Malen zuvor, dass er ihn dann umbringen werde, und er weist ihn an, den Eiter abzulassen, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass er große Schmerzen haben wird. Als der Maester mit seinem Messer einen Schnitt in Victarions Hand macht, quillt eine Menge übel riechender Eiter daraus hervor, aber Victarion will, dass er tiefer schneidet, sodass schließlich neben all dem Eiter auch dunkles Blut zum Vorschein kommt. Nach der Behandlung schickt Victarion den Maester fort und erklärt, die dunkelhäutige Frau könne das Verbinden der Hand übernehmen. Der faulige Geruch des Eiters hängt noch in der Kajüte, auch nachdem der Maester bereits gegangen ist. Victarion erinnert sich an den Kampf mit Ser Talbert und an den Moment, wo er dessen Langschwert mit seiner bepanzerten Hand fassen musste, da sein Schild bereits zerbrochen war. Nach dem Kampf hatte er die Wunde nur notdürftig mit Essig ausgewaschen, doch inzwischen fragt er sich, ob die Klinge nicht sogar vergiftet gewesen sein könnte, wenngleich eigentlich nur die Pfahlbaumänner und die Dornischen mit Gift kämpfen, was Victarion als besonders unmännlich erachtet. Mittlerweile vermutet er sogar, dass Maester Kerwin ihn in Eurons Auftrag sterben lassen will. Euron hatte den jungen Maester auf Grünschild entdeckt, wo er im Dienst von Lord Moribald Kester gestanden hatte. Euron hatte Maester Kerwin auch drei Käfige mit Raben mit auf das Schiff gegeben, aber Victarion hatte ihm bisher verboten, Nachrichten nach Hause zu schicken, um Euron absichtlich im Unklaren zu lassen. Moqorro heilt Victarion Die dunkelhäutige Frau verbindet Victarions Hand mit frischen Leinen, dann erscheint Langwasser Peik und berichtet, dass die Gram einen Gefangenen gemacht hat, der angeblich ein Zauberer sein soll. Auf dem Deck wartet bereits Rodrik Sparr, der Kapitän der Gram, und bei ihm ist ein Mann, den er als Moqorro vorstellt und von dem er behauptet, er sei ein Geschenk des Ertrunkenen Gottes. Moqorro ist eine imposante Erscheinung mit pechschwarzer Haut und einer Sklaventätowierung auf der Wange. Rodrik Sparr berichtet, dass Moqorro Schiffbruch erlitten habe und zehn Tage auf See an eine abgebrochene Spiere geklammert, umhergetrieben sei. Victarion zweifelt daran, dass ein Mensch so lang im Meer überleben kann, ohne sich mit Salzwasser zu vergiften. Als er Moqorro fragt, ob er tatsächlich ein Zauberer sei, antwortet dieser in der Gemeinen Zunge, dass er vielmehr ein Diener R'hllors sei, dem Herrn des Lichts. Victarion schaut sich die verwaschenen Lumpen des Mannes etwas genauer an und erkennt, dass sie tatsächlich einmal rot gewesen sein könnten, während Rodrik Sparr ausspuckt und ihn einen Dämonenpriester nennt. Berton Demut fordert sogar, ihn sofort zu ertränken, damit er kein Unheil anrichten kann. Auch Wulf Einohr merkt an, dass es seltsam sei, dass er als Einziger von seinem Schiff überleben konnte, doch Moqorro erklärt relativ gelassen, dass sein Schiff in einen Sturm geraten sei. Dann berichtet Rodrik Sparr, was ihn so erstaunt habe und warum er geglaubt habe, dass Moqorro ein Zauberer sei: als er ihn aus dem Meer gefischt hatte, hatte er schon von ihrer Reise in die Sklavenbucht gewusst und auch, dass sie sich auf der Zederninsel versammeln würden. Er hatte sogar behauptet, dass Victarion sterben würde, wenn er ihn nicht zu ihm brächte. Victarion hat genug gehört und will den Befehl geben, den Priester zu töten, doch wird ihm aufgrund der Schmerzen in seinem Arm schwindelig, und er muss sich an der Reling festhalten, sodass die Männer brüllen, dass der Priester Victarion schon verflucht habe und daraufhin ihre Messer ziehen. Victarion hält sie zurück und weist sie an, die Messer wieder einzustecken, zu ihrer Arbeit zurückzukehren und den Priester in seine Kabine zu bringen. Für einen Moment fürchtet er, seine Männer würden seinen Befehl verweigern, doch dann zieht er selbst den Priester die Treppe hinunter in seine Kabine. Als die dunkelhäutige Frau Moqorro erblickt, zischt sie plötzlich wie eine Schlange, woraufhin Victarion ihr eine Ohrfeige gibt, damit sie damit aufhört. Vorsichtig will Victarion den Priester ausfragen, was er alles über ihre Mission weiß, der aber fordert ihn ohne Umschweife auf, ihm seine Hand zu zeigen. Er behauptet, in den Nachtfeuern gesehen zu haben, dass Tentakel seinen Arm hinaufwachsen und dass er an schwarzen Fäden hängt wie eine Marionette.Womit er Victarions entzündete Wunde und Eurons Auftrag meint. Wütend reißt sich Victarion den Handschuh von der Hand und hält Moqorro seine verbundene Hand entgegen. Moqorro bittet ihn, ihn heilen zu dürfen. Dazu benötige er eine Silber- oder Eisenklinge und ein Kohlebecken, und er erklärt, dass es sehr schmerzhaft sein wird. Victarion sagt, dass Eisenmänner über Schmerzen lachen würden, dann droht er, ihn zu töten, sollte er versagen. Sie verbarrikadieren sich in der Kabine. Moqorros Behandlung dauert den gesamten restlichen Tag, und die Schiffsmannschaft hört zunächst mehrmals irres und lautes Gelächter aus der Kabine, und später einen fremdländischen Klagegesang, von dem der Maester behauptet, er sei auf Hochvalyrisch. Mit dem Gesang fliehen die Affen kreischend und auf wundersame Weise von dem Schiff. Erst am Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang kommt Victarion zurück auf Deck. Sein linker Arm ist bis zum Ellbogen blutverschmiert, und die linke Hand ist schwarz und verkohlt. Von seinen Fingern steigen Rauchfäden auf, als er auf Maester Kerwin zeigt und den Befehl gibt, ihm die Kehle aufzuschneiden und ihn ins Meer zu werfen. Er erklärt, dass Moqorro in den Feuern gesehen habe, dass sie nun günstige Winde bis Meereen haben werden, und er hat auch gesehen, dass Daenerys bereits verheiratet ist, doch er verkündet, dass er sie dann eben zur Witwe machen werde. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Sklavenbucht spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Victarion Graufreud Ein Tanz mit Drachen: Kapitel 19